


Purring Tiger

by DrEhe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring, roy discovers he's a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrEhe/pseuds/DrEhe
Summary: Roy loses, and then he makes a friend.





	Purring Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This story ran through several drafts, and this is probably the best it gets. This is my first time writing anything involving a mostly non-verbal character, so this wasn't the most ideal dialogue practice, but it certainly was an interesting experience! 
> 
> Do feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them. Enjoy!

The last strike from Incineroar catches Roy at the ribs, and the young lord is sent flying out into the grass, where the impact knocks the wind out of his lungs. The young lord graciously accepts his defeat by laying on the floor and not getting up, exhausted and a little overwhelmed by the sheer brute force his opponent had displayed during their battle. The injuries are already healing, thanks to them no longer being, officially, in a fight, but the ache from straining his entire body to keep up with the brutality of the strikes is still making itself known, and this is a fine place to lay down anyways.

 

His post-defeat pondering is interrupted when a looming presence casts a shadow over his form, and when Roy looks up, his eyes stop on none other than his opponent. He recoils and scrambles backwards, because battle or not, that's still a 6 ft tall fiery tiger wrestler... thing, looking down at him, yellow eyes aglow and white teeth glinting. Aside from looking at him, Incineroar makes no move at Roy's outburst, and when the young lord figures that he's not going to get torn to shreds, he opts to sit still.

 

“ROAR. Cineroar roar!” Incineroar roars.

 

Roy is getting the distinct impression the pokémon is trying to tell him something.

 

“I'm sorry but I have not a clue what you just said”.

 

At that, Incineroar rolls its eyes and huffs in annoyance, and then Roy thinks it's unfair that clearly Incineroar understands him when he himself has no idea what the pokémon is trying to communicate to him. While he's still busy being petty at the semantics, he becomes aware of a sudden warmth at his side, and looks to his left to see Incineroar has settled next to him comfortably, pressing their sides close. Roy is still a little anxious, especially now that Incineroar is so close, because those claws and teeth look wicked and he's not sure how much he can trust the beast after having been so savagely beaten down by it. Incineroar huffs again, and surprises Roy by pressing its flat, rough tongue to his cheek, licking a broad strip from his jaw to his temple.

 

“Uh... what?” because Roy isn't really sure how to react to that, and he wasn't expecting any sort of affection from a fiery tiger wrestler thing, and  _ especially  _ not from the one that just obliterated him in a fight. 

 

“Cineroar roar roar” Incineroar roars in reply.

 

“Right. I still don't understand you” Roy answers to the roaring.

 

In response to that, Incineroar becomes even more affectionate, its tail lashing out excitedly at Roy's back as its licking moves to his neck, going as far as slipping its tongue under the young lord's shirt collar and to his collarbone. The rough, sandpaper sensation isn't entire unpleasant to Roy, and he relaxes at last at the heat and the newly added feeling of Incineroar's giant body rumbling against his in a deep, satisfied purr. He unconsciously runs a hand through the fur of Incineroar's head, scratching behind its triangular little ears, and at that the pokémon clenches its eyes tightly and purrs even harder.

 

“Aw, I guess you just wanted a little love, huh?” Roy states, and now Incineroar really reminds him more of a giant house cat than a terrifying fighter. It begins to answer with a call of its own name, but it devolves into a long, steady purr. At that, Roy feels a little braver, and he begins smoothing his hands over more of its body, feeling the powerful muscles ripple beneath his touch before they relax. The short, thick fur is coarse, but still soothing to the touch, and he figures he can use a little more force. He uses his own short, blunt nails to scratch the skin beneath, and Incineroar's breathing gradually becomes more strained, almost huffing and puffing from how thoroughly Roy is scritching him. Eventually the pokémon parts from Roy, and he look confusedly at the tiger-like beast. Its eyes are hazy, unfocused and it spares a quick glance down, which the young lord follows with his eyes. His eyes widen in surprise, because although the pokémon fighters' genders were never clear to him, the fold of skin, which definitely wasn't present before, makes it quite clear that this Incineroar is undeniably male, as do the kitty balls that had also never been a thing before just now. He's recoiling in shock, before something else catches his attention: the pokémon has clearly become worked up from the heavy petting, because its tapered, reddish-pink dick is steadily sliding out of the sheath. 

 

He's really speechless now, and he considers getting up and leaving, but the pleading look Incineroar throws at him gives him pause. He supposes it's not really fair to leave the poor thing like this, and he smiles at it reassuringly. He relaxes his pose, and the large pokémon headbutts him gratefully, knocking him on his back against the ground in a way that feels all too familiar. He unclasps his breastplate, which now allows Incineroar to push his shirt up to his armpits and resume its licking. It runs its tongue against the newly exposed skin, eventually opting to focus on Roy's nipples, and the young lord shudders at how the rough texture feels again his sensitive flesh. He throws his arms around the pokémon's neck, holding it as he sneaks a hand behind its ear again to scritch it. As Incineroar continues its ministration, it relieves some of its tension by rubbing itself against Roy's leg, dripping its searing precum and leaving dark stains on his pants. Like this, Roy can feel the heat of the pokémon's flaming belt, and he momentarily ponders why he's not getting burned before he decides he doesn't need to question it if it's not hurting him.

 

Incineroar suddenly lurches against Roy, and the latter becomes aware of a heat spreading to his leg. The pokémon pulls back shakily, and the young lord winces at the mess and uncomfortable warmth of the pokémon's cum seeping into his pants.

 

“Ew,” says Roy because his pants are ruined with pokémon cum and he's not sure how to react to that aside from being grossed out by it.

 

At that, Incineroar folds its ears back and turns to look to the side, looking for all the world like a scolded pet. Roy softens at that before apologizing to it, and Incineroar begins purring again, tail lashing out excitedly. Looking down, the young lord can see that even after that, the pokémon is still hard, and he tentatively reaches a hand to its thick, throbbing kitty dick. As he closes his fist around Incineroar's hot cock, he can feel it's lined with small barbs, soft and almost warmer than the rest of the member. The angle is awkward, what with the fact he's laying down and Incineroar is looming over him and he begins pumping with a slow rhythm, but Incineroar quickly begins bucking its hips to speed up the tempo. When Roy himself tightens his grip and speeds up the handjob, the pokémon gratefully runs its tongue in his hair.

 

“Do you think you could, ah!” the swordsman begins, but he's interrupted by something pressing on his crotch to see that Incineroar is pressing the soft pad of its hand (paw?) down on him.

 

He hadn't gotten hard from any of this, but the yielding nature of the paw bean is definitely feeling way better than it has any right to, and Roy is eager to get it against his dick as soon as possible. He gently pushes back the heel pokémon, and when it looks like it’s about to protest, the swordsman immediately reaches for his belt to undo it, sliding his clothes, pants, underwear and boots alike, off of himself. When he resumes pumping Incineroar's cock, he feels another heavy wave of precum leaking over his hand, slicking up his palm and allowing him to move faster and more comfortably. He thumbs the tapered head of the kitty dick, before using his other hand to tease at the barbs lining it. Incineroar then presses its hand (paw?) back to Roy's dick, squishing the soft pad against it, careful to not let those wicked claws near the swordsman's shaft. 

 

“Wait a second, let me try somethnnng?” the swordsman asks, his sentence faltering from the insistent pressure at his own dick.   
  
“Roar? Roar-cineroar roar?” Incineroar quietly roars back, relaxing it's motions.

 

Roy changes their position, pushing the pokémon back so it's sitting on its haunches, and he has no doubt the beast is curious as to what he's trying to do, because normally there's no way he'd be able to move it that easily. He nestles between the pokémon's thick, muscular thighs, on his elbows and knees, and faced with Incineroar's cock so intimately, he gets second thoughts as to whether he can do this at all. He begins slowly, licking a stripe from the sheath to the tip, tasting the warm precum still leaking from the slit, and he finds himself not entirely disliking the taste; it's not exactly a treat, but he doesn't feel the need to spit it out either. He resumes jerking the shaft with one hand, giving little kitten licks to the tip, gathering the pre on his tongue as it leaks out. Incineroar is purring full-force now, and Roy can feel the vibrations down to its dick, along the way it pulses to its own heartbeat. The purring really gets to Roy, and in a moment of tenderness he presses a shy kiss to the cocktip before pressing it boldly to his cheek, nuzzling against its overwhelming warmth, Incineroar giving a surprised “inci-roar?” at the gesture.

 

“Ah? Oh!” Roy cries out because suddenly he can feel the pokémon's warm body pressed along his back, from the back of his neck to his tailbone, and before he can understand what exactly his partner is doing, he feels a wet, rough heat at his entrance, insistently smoothing over it.

 

“You don't have tO DO THAT!” the swordsman protests, his voice pitching when the pokémon's tongue pushes inside, making Roy whine. It feels strange, rough, but good, wet and slippery, and with Incineroar's rumbling chest pressed so close to his lower back, purring loudly, his body trembles in excitement. He can briefly feel the tongue rolling against his taint and sac before it pushes back inside his ass, making the swordsman writhe. Incineroar's tongue lashes about teasingly, never providing quite enough pressure against his prostate to stimulate it properly, leaving Roy feeling a little frustrated as he pushes back against the beastman's snout.

 

Roy lowers his head then, and ups the ante now. Still jerking Incineroar's thick kitty cock with one hand, he licks as the heavy, furry balls hanging under the shaft. He briefly thinks of how cute they are, and how oddly soft they are compared to the rest of the coarse fur covering the heel pokémon's body. The swordsman licks at them, taking first one, then the other in his mouth, because there's no way he's fitting both in there, the hair covering them wet with his saliva and the precum dripping from the shaft. He moves his head back up, another lick going from sheath to tip, and this time he slides the head of Incineroar's dick into his mouth. The tapering shape makes it easy at first, but his jaw begins to ache at the halfway point where it swells the thickest, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he pushes on. He chokes and gags on it as a sudden thrust from Incineroar bumps the tip against the back of his throat, prompting him to pull back, coughing, to catch his breath. He figures that's what he gets for trying to take so much so fast, and above him Incineroar stops at Roy's coughing fit, obviously concerned.

 

“Roar?” it not-roars at Roy.

 

“I-I'm fine. Keep going” the swordsman replies, his voice lightly muffled from his position between the pokémon's legs and hoarse from the ram of its tip.

 

Roy takes the thick shaft back into his mouth, just as Incineroar resumes licking around his ass, and he manages to gradually work all eight inches into his mouth, a sizeable portion of it lodged into his throat, blocking his airways. At the feeling of Roy's soft lips against its shaft, Incineroar digs its claws lightly into the pliant flesh of Roy's ass cheeks, leaving angry red grooves into the skin. The swordsman shakes a little at that, the idea of being marked like that by the tiger beast sending a pang of arousal through him. When his head clears, he digs his tongue into the cockslit, drawing a light reaction from Incineroar, before he slides back to take the impressive member to the hilt. Roy uses a hand to massage the warm, heavy balls, and a brief “roa?!” from Incineroar is the only warning he gets before he feels warmth flood his throat and stomach, swallowing a mouthful before he has time to react. He pulls back, Incineroar's entire body shaking as the powerful orgasm takes it by surprise as much as it did Roy, its load spilling into the swordsman's hair, on his face, and even across his back, where it seeps into tacky stains into his shirt that stick to his skin. Incineroar slumps back, breathing heavily, its cock giving a few last jerks as the last drops of cum leak onto its stomach, eventually laying back completely. 

 

While Incineroar recovers from what appears to have been a mind-blowing orgasm, Roy curiously gathers some of the cum on his fingers, licking it, as he hadn't really had time to assess it in the scramble to get away from the mess. It's warm, much warmer than it should be, and although tasteless, it has a peculiar spiciness to it, which feels a little exotic to him. He uses his discarded clothes to wipe the rest of the semen off his face, and turns to look at the pokémon. It has evidently recovered if Roy can judge by the fact it's now sitting up, ears perked in his direction and tail lazily swishing about. Incineroar scoots closer to Roy, facing him, and it begins licking again, this time going right for the swordsman's neck, licking a broad stripe in the juncture between neck and shoulder. He shudders at that; the sandpaper tongue feels good against his own overheated skin, and he jerks a little when Incineroar playfully nibbles at the tender flesh there before running its tongue again in a gesture meant to be soothing. It lowers its big, fluffy head again, this time level with Roy's chest, raising his shirt and slipping its head under to lick at his nipples again.

 

“That's ticklish!” Roy exclaims, because the short hair around Incineroar's nose is ghosting over his skin now that the tiger-like beast presses closer to him, and he slips a hand to scratch at a pointy ear, eliciting another round of heavy, rumbling purring from the oversized cat leaning against him.

 

Incineroar continues its journey down, dipping its tongue into Roy' navel, making him jump at the odd feeling, before finally reaching its destination. Roy is much smaller than Incineroar, in every aspect really, and the pokémon's broad tongue easily works over the swordsman's dick. Roy couldn't see what Incineroar was doing to his ass, but now that he can see just how close the pokémon's large, razor-sharp teeth are to his crotch, he's starting to get a little scared again. Incineroar must sense his nervousness, because it begins purring again with renewed vigour, closing its fists so its claws are out of sight, out of mind and out of reach to lightly knead at Roy's soft belly with its paw beans. Gradually the swordsman relaxes, laying back into the grass and slinging an arm over his eyes, moaning and whimpering quietly, his body jerking with every teasing lick. He digs his fingers into the soil and grass below, the feeling of dirt under his nails grounding him against the beast's assault. Incineroar keeps lovingly running its tongue across Roy's cock, switching to little kitten licks, lapping up every drop of pre greedily, slathering the member in its copious saliva. The pokémon leans on its side, curling up comfortably, before running its tongue across the young lord's taint and down to his somewhat-still wet entrance. Roy whines at the loss on his cock, but chokes on the sound he's making when something wraps firmly around his shaft. He briefly looks down, his breath catching when he sees Incineroar's tail tightly coiled around him, sliding up and down, squeezing and loosening rhythmically. The tail is muscular, much like Incineroar itself, and is flexible in a way Incineroar definitely is not. The sensation is strange, the short, thick fur feeling unbelievably soft around him, the appendage slicked by the pre drooling from his tip. Roy lurches forward, grabbing at Incineroar, a drawn-out moan escaping from his lips as he cums from the dual sensations, spending himself on his stomach as the pokémon licks him through his orgasm. His spent is quickly cleaned up from his belly in a few stroke of Incineroar's tongue, the tiger-like beast purring contentedly. 

 

“E-enough for now, please stop” Roy stutters out, still feeling a little light-headed, pushing at Incineroar's body weakly to stop it from lapping at his oversensitized dick. He looks at Incineroar, and notices something peeking from between its legs. He probably should've seen it coming, no pun intended, but the pokémon is clearly not done yet. Its dick is standing at full attention, again, and leaking, again, and Roy isn't sure how much longer he can keep up with the beast.

 

Coyly, he sits up and leans back, one arm behind him propping him up, and he gently calls the pokémon's name to get its attention. Incineroar looks at him, ears perked, curious as to what the young lord wants with him.

 

“I want....” Roy begins, his free hand resting on his chest. “You....” he continues, trailing it downwards slowly, between his pecs and lower still, across his stomach. Incineroar's eyes are glued to his hand, following closely. “To....” he carries on, his fingers brushing into his red pubes, down and down, past his dick, past his balls. “Fuck me...” he reaches his taint as he says that, before resting his fingers above his tender entrance, pressing lightly. He groans a little, suddenly hyper-aware of what he's going to say. “In my boy pussy” he finishes, flushing at his own words. Before he can look back up at Incineroar, he hears a loud call of its own name, the pokémon manhandling him on all four. He's resting on his elbows and knees, and wills himself to relax. He feels a warm wetness at his entrance as Incineroar drools onto his ass. His partner grabs at his right wrist and pulls it back, Incineroar directing Roy's hand to his own entrance, before slathering his finger in more saliva. It's not ideal, but it'll have to do, and with that he lowers his upper body even further into the grass, pushing one finger, then two to stretch himself. He makes it to four before Incineroar nudges his hand away, and he braces himself for the feeling of the pokémon's cock breaching him; something that never comes. 

 

“Wh-what? Are you okay back there?” he asks, concerned, because it would be weird for Incineroar to back out of this.

 

In lieu of a response, he feels Incineroar's hands hooking under his arms, raising Roy to his feet, still a little wobbly. The young lord then feels the arms wrapping around his upper body, pressing his own upper arms to his sides, and he panics a little. Like this, Incineroar is pressed flush to him, chest to back, and he suddenly realises there's an intense heat radiating from between his own legs, against the inside of his soft thighs. Looking down, he can see the pokémon's dick poke out underneath his own, warm and throbbing, the tiger-like beast giving a few tentative thrusts to get some friction from the young lord's clenched thighs. And with the back of his neck exposed, he can feel the light pressure of teeth at his neck, not quite biting, and the warm, humid breathing Incineroar is blowing against his skin. A second later he feels himself being thrown backwards, and a million thoughts race into his mind: why did he ever trust that thing? Is he going to die? He's going to die with his dick out and his clothes, ruined with spicy tiger-man pokémon semen in a pile next to him, isn't he?

 

He feels a little shaken, but no worse for the wear a second later. He's still pressed firmly against Incineroar's almost unbearably hot body, the top of his head pressed under its chin, their lower bodies propped up as the tiger-like pokémon's shoulders rest against the ground. It moves him a little, so that now their faces are pressed together, cheek to cheek, the warm fur tickling the side of his head and neck. 

 

“Warn me when you do that next ti-!” Roy interrupts himself mid-sentence, realising the implication of what he was about to say, and opts to turn his head opposite of Incineroar, making a show of huffing in angry disbelief.

 

Incineroar licks him again, once, purring contentedly at the fact Roy doesn't seem too upset at it for doing that. It nudges at Roy's head with its own, grinning lopsidedly as the swordsman turns to look ahead, where the pokémon's thick dick is towering over his own, between his still-clenched thighs. The position really doesn't leave much to the imagination, and Roy relaxes his legs, letting Incineroar handle things from here because clearly gravity will be against them for this one. The pokémon begins the uphill battle that is to push its dick into the swordsman's tight ass, though it isn't as difficult as Roy anticipated. He squirms a little when the kitty cock first breaches his entrance, and at first it's difficult because the position really makes him tense every muscle, but encouraging licks and rumbling purrs relax him gradually until he feels like putty in the pokémon's warm embrace. 

 

He sighs contentedly as more of the thick shaft is eased into him, the soft barbs stimulating him nicely. Two inches in, Incineroar gives a sudden, quick upwards trust, and Roy sees white for a second, tensing before relaxing completely. His dick now also stands at attention, but he still feels spent from his first orgasm. It takes a few more heaving pushes for Incineroar's dick to fully get lodged into him, the sheath pressed against his rim, and he trembles at the fullness. The pokémon's cock is warm, uncomfortably so, and he whines at the strange feeling, trying to pull away from it fruitlessly. Incineroar then sets a pace; awkward at first from the strange position, but eventually it finds a rhythm that slowly increases in speed and power. Before long, it's got Roy screaming and moaning his voice raw in pure, unbridled pleasure, the barbs gently rubbing at his walls as every thrust causes a fresh dollop of precum to spill from Incineroar's dick, glazing his inside and allowing the pokémon to set a rough pace. It makes sure to pull back out far enough for its tapered head to grind into Roy's prostate, and when he cries out weakly in orgasm, Incineroar eases itself out of the swordsman's small body. The pokémon lays him onto his back, grasping his legs under the back of the knees and pushing them up to his head, effectively bending him in half. Incineroar kisses the head of its dick back against Roy's hole, pushing in once again as it feels Roy's arms around its neck, pulling it down to nuzzle into the crook of its neck. Incineroar begins purring again at the display of affection before resuming its thrusts, pushing down with deep, powerful thrusts that send the young lord reeling. His insides are snug, loosened enough to allow entry and relaxed from his orgasm, but they still squeeze the pokémon pleasurably, pushing it ever closer to climax.

 

“Cineroar, royr!” Incineroar unroars into Roy's ear before hilting itself roughly, pressing the smaller body into the grass. The tiger-like beast unloads for a third and final time, a molten heat filling Roy to the brim, who seems to snap back at attention at the feeling with a hoarse drawn-out moan. He pushes at Incineroar's shoulders after its orgasm subsides, and he feels completely fucked out and ruined; he likely won't be able to walk for the next few days after this. Incineroar lifts itself off him, gently helping him ease his legs down to the ground, before moving its head to Roy's entrance, where it attempts to lick its copious load out of the swordsman's trembling body. Incineroar gives up pretty fast, however, and opts to curl around Roy to keep him safe and warm. At this point he figures he might as well roll with it, and the young lord reaches behind to scritch at Incineroar's cheek, falling asleep to the rhythmic purring and heat of Incineroar's body, trying his best to ignore the proof of their coupling dripping into the grass.

 


End file.
